Harry Potter Deel 6
by Flotsnotz
Summary: Niet zo origineel natuurlijk, maar hier is dan het 6e Harry Potter boek zoals ik denkvind dat het verder moet gaan. Heb alleen nog hoofdstuk 1, maar er komt meer!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1: Harry's verdriet  
  
Het was het begin van een lange, hete zomerdag, en de Ligusterlaan lag er verlaten bij in het vroege ochtendzonnetje. Het was half zeven s'ochtends, en alle inwoners sliepen nog. Allemaal, behalve een lange, vuile, zwartharige jongen met fel groene ogen. Harry Potter was al op, en verfde het tuinhek met een, vond hij, oerlelijke kleur blauw. Een vogeltje tjilpte hoog boven zijn hoofd in de lindeboom. Harry was al vaak zo vroeg op om dingen te doen, want uitslapen was er voor hem niet bij. Oom Herman dacht dat veel vuile werkjes voor hun opknappen hem wel wat spierballen zou geven. Harry gaapte, en maakte een blauwe vlek op z'n veel te lange T- shirt. Maar wat kon hem dat schelen; hij had nauwelijks kleren, en dat was ook de reden dat hij er als een soort zwerver bij liep. Tante Petunia vond het zonde om hem nieuwe kleren te geven; de afdankertjes van zijn dikke neefje Dirk waren eigenlijk al te veel van het goeie. Harry gaapte nog eens: Hij sliep bijna niet, deze zomer. Zijn hoofd was aan één stuk door gevuld met gedachten over Sirius. Deze zomer was verreweg de allerergste van allemaal. Hoewel hij nu wel af en toe brieven ontving van zijn beste vrienden Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, miste hij de geruststellende brieven van zijn peetvader. En de gedachte dat hij hem nooit meer zou zien maakte hem vaak gek. Eigenlijk kon niks hem meer schelen: de pesterijen van Dirk, het gezeur van zijn oom en tante, alle vervelende werkjes, de grappige brieven van Ron of de brieven over zijn studie van Hermelien. Zo verfde hij in gedachten verzonken door, tot het al weer half acht was. Toen voelde hij opeens iets zwaars op hem leunen, en hij zag een grote hand met worstenvingertjes op zijn schouder rusten. Hij keek op, en zag het grote paarse gezicht van oom Herman. "We gaan ontbijten," gromde hij bars. "Daarna kun je weer verder gaan." En hij verdween weer door de achterdeur. Harry slenterde hem achterna, en plofte neer aan de schone, witte keukentafel. Hij staarde naar zijn bord; hij had totaal geen honger. Hij keek omhoog naar Dirk, die hem gemeen grijzend aankeek terwijl hij grote stukken spek in z'n mond stopte. De rest van het ontbijt verliep niet zo prettig: oom Herman klaagde luid over de politiek van tegenwoordig, Dirk zat steeds te zeuren over een prachtige TV die hij in de etalage gezien had en MOEST hebben, -hij had er al vier-, er stond vervelend klagende klassieke muziek op, en tante Petunia zat de boel met een vervelend "SSTT SSTT." geluidje te sussen. En toen de operazangeres van de pick-up keihard begon te gillen werd het Harry te veel, stond hij zo abrupt op dat zijn stoel omkletterde, en rende hij de achterdeur door naar buiten, de frisse lucht in. Hij pakte de verfkwast op, aarzelde even, smeet hem toen weer terug in de pot en rende het tuinhek door, de straat op.  
  
Hij begon door de straten te wandelen. Hij keek om zich heen, terwijl de inwoners van Klein-Zanikum steeds actiever werden. Harry zag mevrouw Vaals op haar veranda zitten; ze borstelde haar katten. Harry keek droevig de andere kant op, en zag haar niet groeten. Hij negeerde de blikken van een groepje nette mensen, die hem aankeken alsof hij een soort zwerver was. Langzaam begaf hij zich naar het grote park, waar iedereen blij leek te zijn. Hij keek naast zich, en zag een klein jochie met zijn vader voetballen, die luid lachte. Harry voelde een steek in z'n maag en liep snel door. Na een tijdje kwam hij bij de vijver, en hij ging even zitten. Hij staarde in het water, zag zijn magere gezicht. Hij stak zijn handen in het water, wat best warm was door de zon die er de hele dag op scheen. Zo zat hij daar een tijdje, en hij keek naar alle gelukkige mensen om hem heen. Hij zag een clubje sportieve dames vrolijk kletsend joggen, en een groepje kleine meisjes speelde tikkertje. Hij schrok zich een ongeluk toen een voetbal rakelings langs zijn hoofd vloog. Hij greep de bal vliegensvlug uit het water, waar hij op Zweinstein tijdens Zwerkbal dagelijks op oefende, en gaf hem aan het blije jochie wat hij al eerder had gezien. Hij brabbelde "dankuwel!" en rende vrolijk terug naar zijn vader, die Harry glimlachend aankeek en "Bedankt!" riep. Harry voelde een nieuwe huilbui in hem opborrelen, en stond op en verliet het park weer zonder ook maar iemand aan te kijken. Terwijl de tranen over z'n wangen liepen en hij zichzelf ontzettend zielig voelde sleepte hij zichzelf langzaam terug naar wat een normaal mens 'thuis' zou noemen. Hij veegde over zijn ogen, en vroeg zich af waarom dit soort dingen altijd HEM moest overkomen. Toen hij de hoek omsloeg en de Ligusterlaan binnen kwam lopen was het al schemerig. Hij liep de tuin binnen, en kreunde toen hij zag dat hij het tuinhek nog af moest schilderen. Oom Herman kwam met een rode nek naar buiten stampen, greep Harry bij z'n kraag en duwde hem naar binnen. "JIJ!" schreeuwde oom Herman, en Harry werd besproeid met speeksel. "SCHILDEREN, NU!" wist oom Herman eruit te persen, en Harry deed maar wat hem gevraagd werd, anders zou zijn oom hem wat doen. Hij staarde over oom Hermans' schouder, en zag tante Petunia bestraffend toekijken. Harry zuchtte diep en ging weer naar buiten, om pas om half elf s'avonds weer de woonkamer in te komen. Dirk keek televisie, naar een horrorfilm. Waarschijnlijk had hij net zolang bij tante Petunia gezeurd tot het mocht. Tante Petunia had voor hem een bordje met een oude boterham en vieze kaas klaargezet, en een glas met water. Och, dacht Harry, dat is altijd beter dan niets. en hij nam het mee naar zijn kamer, die bedompt rook en eruit zag als een zwijnenstal. Harry zette het "eten" op zijn nachtkastje neer, drukte een traan weg, ging gestrekt op zijn bed liggen, en keek naar zijn plafond voor een half uur lang.  
  
Harry moest in slaap gevallen zijn, want ging met een schok overeind zitten toen hij een klap tegen het raam hoorde. Hij hoorde schor gekras, en besefte met een opluchting dat het Hedwig, zijn sneeuwuil was. Haar amberkleurige ogen keken hem vragend aan, maar kreeg niet de reactie waar ze op gehoopt had. "Sorry, meisje. Ik heb geen eten voor je." mompelde Harry, maar bedacht toen dat hij nog steeds een oude boterham met kaas had. "Oh, wacht, ik heb wel wat voor je. Geïnteresseerd in een stokoude boterham met een gore plak kaas?" Hedwig pikte verontwaardigd in zijn hand. "Oké, oké. neem maar wat water." En terwijl Hedwig begon te drinken keek hij wat voor brieven hij had ontvangen. Allereerst eentje van Hermelien. Waarschijnlijk weer over zijn toekomst en studie. Hij opende hem, en gooide de lege envelop bovenop de anderen naast zijn bed. -Een prullenbak had hij wel, maar die gebruikte hij niet-. Hij begon te lezen.  
  
Lieve Harry.  
  
Gaat alles nog goed daar? Ik hoop van wel, en dat je oom, tante en neefje je een beetje fatsoenlijk behandelen.  
  
Harry lachte zuur bij het idee dat zijn familie hem ooit fatsoenlijk zou behandelen.  
  
Hier gaat alles fantastisch, en ik zal je zeggen waarom! Mijn moeder was een weekje naar Frankrijk gegaan, en is vanochtend weer terug gekomen. Ik was zo blij dat ze er weer was, en ze heeft wel DRIE boeken meegenomen over de geschiedenis van Frankrijk!  
  
Echt iets voor Hermelien, dacht Harry. Altijd blij met boeken.  
  
Mijn vader heeft samen met mij nog eens goed m'n huiswerk doo genomen, wat ik al helemaal klaar heb. Ik had laatst nog contact met Ron; die slampamper is nog niet eens begonnen! Ik hoop dat jij wel gewoon je huiswerk maakt, Harry, het kan je echt helpen in dit jaar! Ik snap best wel dat je er geen zin in hebt,  
  
Nee, inderdaad, dacht Harry droog.  
  
maar gewoon doen. Ik bedoel, wat doe je daar verder allemaal?  
  
Hmm, even denken. hekken schilderen, paden opruimen, schoon maken, timmeren. moet je er nog meer hebben? dacht Harry, die nu kwaad begon te worden.  
  
Nou, nu even genoeg over huiswerk: Ik wil je graag weer zien Harry. Maar het is moeilijk om iets met jou en Ron af te spreken als jij niet terugschrijft. Ik had het er laatst nog met Ron over, (DIE schrijft me namelijk WEL terug) en hij vertelde me dat jij ook hem niet terugschrijft. Hebben we iets fout gedaan?  
  
Nee hoor, dacht Harry woedend. Behalve dan dat jullie daar de grootste lol hebben, en ik hier in een soort martelkamer zit.  
  
In ieder geval, ik wil het eind van deze zomer weer HEEL graag naar het Nest. En zonder jou zou het natuurlijk niet hetzelfde zijn, en Ron en ik hebben beloofd om jou dit jaar weer terug te zien! EN veel te schrijven, en die belofte komen we al aardig na, toch?  
  
ZEKER, dacht Harry. Ongeveer om de dag een brief.  
  
Ron zal je we weer een grote brief hebben gestuurd; hij heeft heel veel nieuwtjes voor je! Leuke, en slechte. Ik weet ze al, maar waarschijnlijk wil hij ze zelf aan je vertellen. Nou, ik ga nu lekker naar de bibliotheek met m'n moeder. En Harry: Kop op! Voor je het weet ben je weer onder je vrienden.  
  
Veel liefs,  
  
Hermelien  
  
Harry vouwde de brief dicht en smeet hem bovenop de grote stapel geopende brieven aan de andere kant van zijn bed. Hij voelde zich vreselijk dat hij zo dacht over zijn vrienden, terwijl ze zo aardig tegen hem waren. Ze bleven schrijven, ook al was hij zo koppig om niet terug te sturen. Hij had zin om weer op bed te gaan liggen, maar bleef recht overeind zitten. Hij moest Ron's brief nog openen, misschien dat hij daar wat vrolijker van zou worden. Hij werd bijna verblind door de kleur van de enveloppe: knaloranje. Er stond in Ron's slordige handschrift "CAMBRIDGE CANNYONS!" Harry moest toch wel even lachen, en opende snel de brief.  
  
Ha, die Harry!  
  
alles goed, maatje? Hier gaat alles fantastisch.. Nou ja, niet ECHT fantastisch.  
  
Waarschijnlijk heb je net de brief van Hermelien geopend? Dan is het nu tijd voor een  
  
anti-school brief. Laten we afspreken dat het woord "huiswerk" door ons niet word gebruikt. "Sneep is een rotzak" kan er nog wel mee door.  
  
En weer moest Harry lachen, wat hij al lang niet meer had gedaan.  
  
Maar nu even serieus. Waarom schrijf je ons niet terug, Harry? Nou, eigenlijk weet ik best wel waarom. Je zit zoals Smalhart dat zo goed uit kan leggen in een "Depressief Stadium." Eh- ik weet niet hoe dat voelt Harry, dus ik ga niet lullen dat ik "weet wat je doormaakt."  
  
Dat verbaasde Harry.  
  
En natuurlijk weet ik hoe dat komt. Komt door Sirius, hè. Dus ik zal je er verder niet mee lastig vallen. Je moet maar gewoon onthouden dat je ons nog steeds hebt! En wij gaan nergens naartoe.  
  
Dat verbaasde Harry nog meer. Zo kende hij Ron niet, en hij en Hermelien hadden de naam "Sirius" deze zomer opvallend goed weten te verbergen.  
  
Maar dan gaan we nu over op Goed -en Slecht nieuws. Laat ik maar met het Slechte beginnen, hoewel ik liever begin met het goeie! Nee wacht, we doen het zo: Eerst iets goeds, dan iets slechts, dan weer iets goeds. Oké, hier komt het goeie: Wij zijn de eerste familie die TWEE jaar achter elkaar de loterij heeft gewonnen! YES!  
  
Harry's hart maakte een blij sprongetje. Dat was geweldig nieuws!  
  
Je gelooft het vast niet hè? Nou, dan is het nu tijd om de eerste foto uit de enveloppe te halen! Ja, toe maar.  
  
Harry haalde een foto uit de enveloppe, en zag een stralende familie met vuurrood haar. Waarschijnlijk een foto uitgeknipt uit de Ochtendprofeet: Hij had zijn abonnement opgezegd omdat het hem niet veel meer kon schelen wat er allemaal gebeurde. Hij grijnsde bij het zien van de blije roodharige smoeltjes.  
  
Is het niet fantastisch?Ik ben een blije jongen, Harry! Van de opbrengst zijn we naar een Zwerkbal wedstrijd geweest! En ja, nu denk je vast dat ma het er niet mee eens was. Maar nee, dat is niet waar. Ze ging mee, jongen! En ze vond het superleuk! Maar vooral omdat ze de wachter van Cambridge Cannyons zo schattig vond. Dat vond pa weer niet zo leuk. Maargoed, ik ga daar niet te veel over door, want anders is het lullig voor jou. Jij zit daar maar bij die domme Duffelingen. Je gaat nog wel een krokodil in Dirkman's broek stoppen, hè? Maar nu is het tijd voor het slechte nieuws, en dat slechte nieuws is: Percy Wemel. Het is je vast opgevallen dat hij niet op de foto staat? Nee, dat is waar, want wij hebben eergisteren een brief ontvangen van meneer. Er stond nauwelijks iets in: "Ik ben verhuisd." En nog eentje: "Hierbij verklaar ik mezelf tot een vrij man. Ik verander mijn achternaam; jullie zijn een schande voor mijn reputatie."  
  
Harry's mond viel wagenwijd open. Hoe kon hij?  
  
Harry, ik ben nog NOOIT ZO KWAAD op iemand geweest. Echt niet! Ik zeg hetzelfde als jij nu denkt: Hoe kon hij? Ma huilt iedere avond liters af, en pa heeft het zwaar te verduren. Iedere keer als Percy's naam valt gaat ma met pannen smijten. En ook Ginny heeft het er zwaar mee. Maar eens een Wemel, altijd een Wemel. Zo snel komt hij niet van ons af! Fred en George zijn al aan het werken aan een geweldige verassing voor onze vrind.  
  
Harry kon zich nu al voorstellen hoe dat zou worden. Vast niet veel goeds voor hem. Maar dat was wel zijn verdiende loon. Hoe kon hij.  
  
Dat was het slechte. Nu komt het allerbeste. Het beste wat je je OOIT kan voorstellen! Nou ja, wat IK me ooit kan voorstellen. Haal de tweede foto uit de enveloppe, Harry.  
  
Harry haalde de tweede foto uit de enveloppe, en zijn mond, die net weer dicht was, zakte weer open. Op de foto stond Ron, met zijn arm om een mooi meisje heen geslagen. Ron grijnsde breed en knipoogde naar hem, terwijl het meisje zich tegen hem aandrukte en vriendelijk zwaaide. Het meisje had lange, golvende zwarte haren, en vreemd genoeg paarse ogen.  
  
Oh Harry. IK, lelijke slungel Ronald Wemel, heb een VRIENDIN! Ik ben nog nooit zo blij geweest. wij zijn hartstikke verliefd, ik en Amy, en ze is fantastisch lief! (en mooi.) Ze heeft wel een handicap, je hebt vast gezien dat haar ogen paars zijn? Nou, dat is natuurlijk ontzettend mooi. Maar ze is blind. Ze is ongeveer tien jaar geleden door een spreuk geraakt die eigenlijk niet voor haar bedoelt was, recht in de ogen. Vreselijk, maar ze heeft er mee leren leven. Ze kan me goed dingen leren, over leven met een handicap enzo. Altijd gaaf toch, als je iets kan leren van een vriendin? Maar nu zul je wel denken: Ze neemt alleen met je omdat ze toch niet weet hoe lelijk je bent,  
  
Ja, wat zijn we weer lekker optimistisch.  
  
en daar had ik het ook wel een tijdje moeilijk mee. Maar toen ze eenmaal wist wat er aan de hand was vertelde ze me dat ze wel degelijk wist hoe ik eruit zag: Ze had die week iets van een half uur lang aan m'n gezicht gevoelt, (ik protesteerde natuurlijk niet.) en nu weet ze gewoon precies hoe ik eruit zie! Zelfs dat ik sproeten heb, en dat had ik haar nog niet eens vertelt! Ze kon ook al na de eerste dag van onze ontmoeting vertellen hoe ik zegmaar in elkaar zat. Ze is zo slim. ik moet mezelf bedwingen om niet nu meteen naar haar toe te gaan! Ze is hier naar toe verhuisd, vanuit Frankrijk, en ik leer haar Engels. Ze woont in het dorpje, een half uurtje wandelen van 't Nest vandaan. Ze komt dit jaar ook naar Zweinstein! Oh, ik hoop Griffoendor.  
  
Maar nu genoeg gepraat: ik ga de dolle tweeling helpen met een stinkbom. Maar waarschijnlijk verwacht Percy dit al en zit hij in z'n schuilkelder. Als ie er één heeft tenminste.Dus, Harry, tot gauw! Als je me nu terugschrijft beloof ik je dat we elkaar snel zullen zien.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry zuchtte diep, en besloot om de dag daarna een brief naar Ron en Hermelien zou schrijven. Maar nu was hij te moe, en Hedwig zo te zien ook: Ze was in slaap gevallen naast de stinkende kaas. Harry duwde iets wat leek op een dekbed van zijn bed af, en ging op z'n zij liggen. Hij viel al snel in slaap. 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Mysterieuze Dromen  
  
bHarry opende zijn ogen, en ging recht overeind zitten. Hij lag niet in zijn krakende bed, maar op een kille, witte vloer. Hij keek om zich heen, en spitste zijn oren. Hij hoorde duidelijk stemmen, maar hij zag niemand. Harry kwam overeind en keek verdwaasd om zich heen.  
  
Hij bevond zich in een vierkante, spierwitte ruimte zonder ramen maar wel met schilderijen. Op vrijwel alle schilderijen stonden groene slangen, waarschijnlijk in teken van Zwadderich. Harry zag een grote, bruine deur aan het einde van de kamer en liep er voorzichtig naar toe.  
  
Hij opende hem zo zacht mogelijk en keek om het hoekje. Hij zag een bruine kamer, die alleen verlicht werd door een kandelaar in een hoek waar de stemmen vandaan kwamen. Er zat een donkere, kromme gedaante in een luie stoel. Zijn gezicht staarde naar de vlammen die uit de open haard sloegen en hij praatte met een kille stem. Harry's nekharen gingen recht overeind staan bij het geluid van de stem van Voldemort die hij al zo lang niet meer gehoord had.  
  
Naast Voldemort knielde een gedaante met een cape, overduidelijk een Dooddoener. Harry kreeg een angstig gevoel in z'n maag toen hij bedacht dat alle Dooddoeners in Azkaban hoorden te zitten. Harry probeerde Voldemort te verstaan, probeerde de deur verder open te duwen en viel met luid kabaal de kamer binnen. Hij schrok zich een ongeluk, krabbelde snel overeind, maar ontspande zich toen hij merkte dat Voldemort en de Dooddoener hem niet konden zien of horen.  
  
Hij sloop dichter bij het haardvuur en hoorde Voldemort nu duidelijk praten. "Nu zoveel mensen die zichzelf Dooddoener durfden te noemen zijn gevlucht, zal ik mijn plan moeten veranderen." De Dooddoener, die zich nog iets verder naar de grond boog, zei met een trillende stem: "Natuurlijk, meester." Voldemort lachte vreugdeloos en ging verder. "Een ander plan, ja. En jij gaat me daarbij helpen. Hoewel ikzelf daar natuurlijk het allerbest in ben."  
  
En hij lachte opnieuw. De Dooddoener deed galmend mee, maar Harry had het idee dat hij het liefst hard weg zou willen rennen. Harry's hart begon razendsnel te bonken, en hij werd duizelig. Hij leunde tegen de muur met een inmiddels bezweet voorhoofd, en het beeld begon een beetje voor zijn gezicht te draaien.  
  
"We hadden kunnen weten dat de Dooddoeners uit Azkaban zouden breken, maar natuurlijk niet dat de helft van hun zou vluchten. Waar zijn de anderen eigenlijk, Lucius?" Lucius stond slijmerig glimlachend op en zei: "Ze zijn waarschijnlijk nog bij de Wemels, meester. En ze zouden heel misschien ook nog langs de Griffels gaan, maar dat weet ik niet zeker." Voldemort lachte opnieuw, en toen werd alles zwart./b  
  
Harry werd schreeuwend wakker, ging recht overeind zitten en zijn litteken voelde alsof het in brand stond. Hij drukte zijn hand er hard tegenaan, stond op en stak zijn hoofd onder de roestige, koude kraan. Druipend kwam hij omhoog, liep naar het open raam en schudde zijn haar uit.  
  
Hij zuchtte en ging door de kamer ijsberen. Hij voelde paniek in zich opkomen toen de stem van Voldemort maar in zijn hoofd bleef galmen; "Ze zijn waarschijnlijk nog bij de Wemels, meester." Harry maakte een sprongetje en ging zijn hoofd tegen de muur beuken.  
  
Vorig jaar betekenden zijn dromen over Voldemort dat er iets gebeurde op dat moment, zoals met meneer Wemel. Dat zou betekenen. Hij rende naar Hedwig, schreeuwde: "STA OP DUF BEEST, STA OP!" en Hedwig kwam verontwaardigd krassent uit haar kooi, en pikte Harry hard in zijn vinger.  
  
Daar had Harry nu dus echt geen zin in en hij scheurde snel een stuk perkament af van zijn rol, en pakte een veer. Hij begon er de volgende woorden op te krassen:  
  
iRon, alles oké daar?Dit is het volgende wat je moet doen (als het al niet te laat is) GA NU METEEN WEG. Weg, gewoon WEG! Ik heb net een droom gehad, en ze komen eraan! Ze komen naar het Nest! Ga weg, ALSJEBLIEFT! En snel! En waarschuw meteen Hermelien, die moet ook gaan. Doe het!  
  
Harry/i  
  
Hij rolde het razendsnel op en bond het aan Hedwig's poot. "Hedwig, het spijt me heel erg, maar je MOET nu meteen naar Ron, ze zijn in gevaar." En Hedwig kraste verongelijkt, maar vloog toch weg door het open raam.  
  
Hij keek Hedwig na en ging daarna weer verder met ijsberen. Dus de Dooddoeners waren ontsnapt uit Azkaban. dat zat er aan te komen. Maar niet dat een grote helft van hun weg waren gevlucht. Waarschijnlijk konden die de druk van Voldemort niet meer aan. En nu rommelden ze dus rond in het huis van zijn vriend, en daarna gingen ze misschien nog langs Hermelien. Het leek allemaal hopeloos, en hij ging op z'n bed zitten en voelde zich rotter dan ooit.  
  
Harry werd langzaam wakker toen zonnestralen zijn kamer binnenvielen. Hij kreunde, wreef in z'n ogen en besefte toen weer wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Hij sprong overeind en zocht naar Hedwig, maar zo te zien was ze nog niet teruggekomen.  
  
Hij gromde en bonkte met zijn hoofd tegen de deur. Hij had de gewoonte om ergens tegen aan te beuken als het tegenzat. Waarschijnlijk komt dat door oom Herman, die had ooit deze zomer zijn hoofd tegen een plank had geduwd en daarna had hij een, wat hij toen vond, briljant idee gekregen. De deur werd keihard tegen zijn hoofd geslagen toen Dirk opeens de deur open gooide, en Harry viel achterover op de grond.  
  
Dirk begon te bulderen van het lachen, en zei: "Sta op, worm, we gaan eten. Maar waarschijnlijk zal jij wel niet veel krijgen!" Hij lachte opnieuw als een soort varken, struikelde bijna over zijn broekspijp, en Harry wist dat Dirk zich rot schaamde terwijl hij weer de trap af klotste. Harry kroop overeind, trok een trui over z'n hoofd, besefte toen dat het zomer was en trok hem weer uit, slofte de trap af en ging met een zuur gezicht aan tafel zitten.  
  
Oom Herman keek hem woedend aan. "Kijk eens wat vrolijker jongen, je verpest ons humeur!" Harry keek hem nog zuurder aan en stond weer op. Tante Petunia stond ook op, en keek hem uitdrukkingsloos aan. "Jongen, er staat nog een kapotte schuur voor je klaar. Ga eerst eens douchen, en begin dan met hameren." En ze ging weer zitten, en nam wat toast.  
  
Het kon Harry niet zo veel schelen, wat had hij nog meer te doen. Hij sjokte naar de badkamer en een paar minuten later klonk het geluid van hete waterstralen. Toen Harry een half uur later op zijn kamer kwam -waar het behoorlijk stonk- hoorde hij tot zijn opluchting het gekras van Hedwig. Hij liet haar binnen, en graaide meteen naar het briefje om haar poot. Hij rolde het stukje perkament open en las:  
  
iHarry, maak je maar geen zorgen, onze familie zit aan de andere kant van het dorpje bij m'n oma. Hermelien en haar ouders zijn er ook. Iedereen is heel erg boos op mij omdat ik zo zat te zeuren dat we meteen weg moesten, dus stuur alsjeblieft een briefje terug met een verklaring.?Ik heb zelf namelijk ook geen idee waarom we hier zitten, en ik wil graag terug naar het Nest.  
  
Ron/i  
  
Harry zuchtte diep en viel achterover op zijn bed. Zijn vrienden waren veilig, dat was tenminste wat. Eigenlijk zou hij nu meteen Perkamentus over zijn dromen moeten vertellen, maar eerst dan maar Ron. Harry draaide Ron's briefje om en haalde zijn veer te voorschijn. Hij krabbelde er iets korts op.  
  
iRon, heel goed gedaan, ik ben HEEL erg opgelucht! Ik had weer een droom, zo eentje die ik ook over je vader had. Het ging over Voldemort,/i  
  
Harry veegde 'Voldemort' uit en maakte er Jeweetwel van, want hij dacht opeens aan de Wemels' angst voor Voldemorts naam.  
  
iHet ging over Jeweetwel, en de Dooddoeners zijn ontsnapt uit Azkaban. Dat had je waarschijnlijk wel in de Ochtendprofeet gelezen. Maar de helft van de Dooddoeners is gevlucht, en Vo- Jeweetwel zat in die droom ergens samen met Lucius, natuurlijk een supertrouwe dienaar. Ik hoorde Lucius zeggen dat de Dooddoeners op dit moment in JOU huis rondneusden, maar blijkbaar is het dit keer niet uitgekomen. God, wat ben ik blij. Laat nog van je horen.  
  
Harry/i  
  
Hedwig vloog weer weg, terwijl Harry wat zat te peinzen. Als zijn droom niks betekende, dan betekende dat dat hij Perkamentus dus niet hoefde te schrijven.. En Lupos ook niet. Tante Petunia blèrde van onderaan de trap. "JONGEN, TIMMEREN, NU! OF MOET IK JE HALEN?" Dat leek Harry niet zo prettig, en hij verliet zijn kamer.  
  
Harry zat bovenop het dak van het tuinschuurtje en hamerde er op los. Iedere keer als hij even pauze nam keek hij om zich heen, naar het prachtige weer. Hij telde na op z'n vingers wanneer hij weer naar Zweinstein zou kunnen, maar daar werd hij best ongelukkig van, dat duurde nog heel lang. Het dakje had al veel eerder onder handen moeten worden genomen, het viel bijna uit elkaar. En Harry mocht alles weer opknappen. Onder hem kwam Dirk aanhobbelen met zijn vrienden.  
  
Harry herkende Bertus en Tommy, en wist dat die gozers vreselijk dom maar wel agressief waren. Hij probeerde zoveel mogelijk naar achteren te schuiven, maar Bertus had hem al door. "KIJK, daar hebben we Harry!" brulde hij, en ze lachten dom. Tommy, die het minst dik was probeerde het schuurtje op te klimmen. Harry zou ze makkelijk aan kunnen met toverstok, jammer genoeg mocht hij niet toveren buiten Zweinstein om.  
  
Harry kon geen kant op en schuifelde nog wat meer naar achteren. TE veel dus, want hij tuimelde onder een luide kreet van het schuurtje af, zo in de tuin van de achterburen. Hij krabbelde snel overeind en zag dat de mauw van zijn T-shirt gescheurd was. Zijn rug deed pijn, en hij wreef erover terwijl hij keek of er toevallig iemand thuis was.  
  
Hij liep de tuin door, die er nogal verwildert uitzag. Er stonden bovendien vreemde voorwerpen in: oude paraplu's, beelden van kobolden, rare kasten. Hij leunde tegen het grote raam en klopte er op. Geen antwoord. Hij klopte nog eens en keek rond. Zo te zien was er niemand thuis, wat dus betekende dat hij opgesloten zat. Hij kon niet terugklimmen naar zijn tuin, Dirk stond hem daar waarschijnlijk met zijn vriendjes op te wachten om hem eens flink door elkaar te rammelen. Harry gaapte en liet zich met gesloten ogen via de schutting op de grond zakken. Het was warm buiten.  
  
bHarry zat in een gezellige kamer met kleine spulletjes. Naast hem werd hard gelachen, en hij stond op en zag de Wemels aan een houten tafel zitten. Ook Hermelien en haar ouders zaten aan tafel, en tussen Fred en George in zat een oud vrouwtje met grijze haren. Zo te zien waren ze allemaal heel vrolijk, en Harry stond op en legde zijn hand op Ron's schouder.  
  
Tenminste, dat was de bedoeling want z'n hand schoot er dwars door heen. Hij krabbelde snel weer overeind en hield zich vast aan de tafel. Hij liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten, terwijl iedereen bulderend lachte om een grapje van Fred. Het was zonnig buiten, en zo te zien zaten ze aan het rand van een dorpje. Het tuintje zag er netjes uit, met mooie bloemen, en er renden overal kaboutertjes rond. Harry vroeg zich af wat hij hier deed, alles zag er volkomen normaal uit.  
  
Opeens schrok iedereen zich dood toen er hard op de voordeur werd gebonsd. Ron's oma fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Dat is gek, ik verwacht helemaal niemand." Ze stond op en schuifelde naar de voordeur terwijl de tweeling hun gesprek met meneer Wemel voortzette, en Hermelien met Ginny.  
  
Harry hoorde de deur krakend opengaan, en Ron's oma vroeg: "Wie bent u?" Opeens schrok iedereen zich opnieuw rot toen een grote groene lichtflits de hele onderverdieping vulde. Er klonk een luide 'bonk' en iedereen begon door elkaar te gillen.  
  
Ginny rende krijsend naar haar moeder, Hermelien's ouders keken elkaar geschokt aan en wisten niet wat er aan de hand was, Fred en George renden samen met meneer Wemel naar het halletje en Ron zat als versteend in z'n stoel. En Harry wist dat ze dood was. Alles begon voor z'n ogen te draaien, en het laatste wat hij zag was Bill Wemel die het versteende lichaam van Ron's oma in z'n grote armen droeg./b  
  
Harry werd met een schok wakker en keek verwoed om zich heen. Hij zag dat hij nog steeds in de verwilderde tuin van z'n achterburen lag, maar nu was het buiten al donker aan het worden. Harry stond kreunend op en rekte zijn rug. Hij strompelde naar de overkant van het tuintje en begon tegen de schutting op te klimmen.  
  
Hij bleef stokstijf hangen toen hij een luide grom achter zich hoorde. Hij spitste zijn oren, en hoopte vurig dat het een hond was. Maar als het een hond was, was het wel een HELE grote. Het beest trippelde naar hem toe, en Harry keek voorzichtig achterom. Hij zag twee paar bloeddoorlopen ogen en een stompe snuit.  
  
Dit was ZEKER weten iets groters dan een hond, en Harry voelde er niets voor om er achter te komen wat het was. Het beest begon keihard te grommen, en Harry klom zo snel als hij kon naar boven. De hond sloot z'n kaken om Harry's been en scheurde een stuk van z'n broekspijp af.  
  
Harry hees zichzelf moeizaam naar boven en met een laatste ruk belande hij op het dakje van de schuur. Hij tuurde snel over de schutting, maar de 'hond' was weer verdwenen. Moe en verward kwam Harry van het schuurtje af, wat nog steeds niet gemaakt was. Hij strompelde naar de tuindeur, deed hem open, negeerde het gebrul van oom Herman en klotste de trap op.  
  
Hij liet zichzelf op bed vallen en bedacht zich toen dat hij een bloedende enkel had. Hij stond op en duwde zijn been onder de koude kraan. Hij staarde uit zijn open raam en dacht aan die vreemde hond. Het was eerder een soort wolf geweest, iets wat je eerder in ZIJN wereld tegen zou komen, of op z'n minst in het bos.  
  
Maar wat deed zo'n beest dan hier? Toen opeens besefte hij dat hij gigantisch dom bezig was. Hij zat hier te piekeren over één of ander beest, terwijl Ron's familie wel eens goed in de puree zou kunnen zitten. En opnieuw schreef hij een briefje.  
  
iRon, gaat alles nog daar? Ik heb weer een angstaanjagende droom gehad, schrijf me terug!  
  
Harry/i  
  
Maar net toen hij hem wou sturen bedacht hij dat Hedwig nog aan het jagen was. SHIT, dacht Harry, en zoals verwacht begon hij weer met z'n hoofd tegen de muur te beuken. Hij draaide zich abrupt om toen hij opeens een blauwe flits zag.  
  
Hij zag een hoop rook en wist even niet wat te doen; het eerst wat in hem opkwam was met een enorme brul op z'n bed duiken en een slap kussen te gooien naar. professor Lupos?! 


End file.
